Transformers Robots in Disguise 2015: Mission to Griffin Rock
by lillian.liu1
Summary: A Cyclone Mini-Con escaped through a Groundbridge with Bee and Sideswipe on its tail. As they went through the bridge they landed on Griffin Rock. Teaming up with the rescue bots, they will capture the Mini-Con. Rated T for language
1. Bee and Sideswipe shows up

"You've got to try harder, Blurr." Said Heatwave in training with the rescue bots. Blurr who is holding a tower that is about to collapse, but is losing strength. "I can't hold on any longer!" Said Blurr very nervous that the tower might fall on him. "Elma, stop the simulator please." Said Heatwave. A hologram lady, appeared and she returned the rescue bots headquarters back to normal. "Blurr, next time you need to have confidence and strength." Heatwave told Blurr. Heatwave did not noticed that Blurr has a soar arm. "Sorry." Said Blurr as he transformed and drove out of the HQ. Blurr drove to the Main Street of Griffin Rock. " _You need to be stronger,_ Yeah like I'm a…whoa!" Said Blurr before he noticed he almost ran into Mrs Neederlander. Mr Pettypaws hissed at Blurr. "Everyone's against me." Blurr said sadly to himself. "Is that Cybertronian graffiti?" Asked Blurr as he noticed a billboard scribbled with alien language. " _Come and get me you two dumb, bothers?"_ Blurr transformed as he read the alien graffiti, the last word didn't make sense, then he realized what it really meant. "Oh, brothers." Corrected Blurr then he noticed something is not right. "Why would one of the bots graffiti a human billboard? and don't know how to spell brothers?" Asked Blurr, then he heard something and turned around to see another graffiti. " _Autobots smell like…"_ Read Blurr then he got mad. "Okay, that's just rude!" He yelled, then he saw something in an alley. It was a Cybertronian. "Hey!" Yelled Blurr getting the Cybertronian's attention. The Cybertronian grumbled at Blurr, then it transformed into a sphere and rolled out of the alley. "Come back here!" Yelled Blurr as he transformed into his vehicle form and drove to catch the Cybertronian. "Cody! There is an unidentified Cybertronian speeding through town. Send someone out here to catch it!" Blurr called HQ where Cody Burns is in charge to receive calls. "Wait a sec. Blurr, did you say, Cybertronian?" Cody asked Blurr through the call. "Not the time, send someone out here." Said Blurr as he hang up. "Uh… Guys, Blurr is chasing a Cybertronian through town." Cody told the other rescue bots in the HQ. "Cybertronian? Is Bumblebee back?!" Asked Blades excited. "He Said It was unidentified." Replied Cody. "Oh well, Rescue Bots let's roll to the rescue." Said Heatwave as all the bots drove out of the HQ. Blurr now is speeding through down town, trying to catch this Cybertronian. "Seriously, someone with hands catch this thing." Said Blurr as he closed in on a park. Heatwave and the others are already at the park. "Here he come." Chase alerted the others as Blurr and the sphere Cybertronian rolled in their range. The Cybertronian transformed back into its original form, by the time he tried to run away he was surrounded by the rescue bots. The Cybertronian grumbled a curse word to the rescue bots. "It's a Mini-Con, a Cyclone Mini-Con." Said Boulder. "A very rude one." Said Chase as he stared at the Mini-Con. "That's it curser. You're coming with us." Said Heatwave as he tried to grab the Mini-Con, but it jumped on Blades's back and graffiti on him. "What did he write on me?"Asked Blades. When Chase came to read it he got scared. "I rather not read it out loud." Said Chase. The Mini-Con ran out of town. "Blurr go after it." Said Heatwave. Blurr obeyed as he transformed into his vehicle form and went to chase down the Mini-Con. Blurr is far out of town now a the Mini-Con is still not slowing down. "I've got you now, Mini-Con!" Yelled Blurr as he got closer and closer to the Mini-Con, but he was stopped by two cars coming out from his left and right. One of the cars is a yellow Chevrolet Camaro and the other one is a red Chevrolet Corvette Stingray Concept. "What on Earth?" Asked Blurr, then he recognized one of the Chevrolets. "Hey, I need some backups, but you need to promise me not to freak out." Blurr called the others. "We are on our way, Blurr." Heatwave called back. The two Chevrolets transformed into Cybertronians and one of them is super familiar to Blurr. "It's Bumblebee… Like, The Bumblebee." Said Blurr as he watch Bumblebee and whoever was the other Cybertronian do their thing. "Okay, we love high speed chases as well Mini-Con, but…" Said Bumblebee. "It's time for you to go back to jail." Said the other Cybertronian or guy. "Blurr, what is going…Holy Scrap!" Said Heatwave as he freaked when he saw what was going on. "Bumblebee!" Yelled Blades that got Bee's attention. "Blades?" Asked Bee as he and the other Cybertronian guy turned around to see the rescue bots. The Mini-Con jumped up and hit Bee in the back of his head and knocking him down. "Oh, remind me to never lose my focus when I am catching a Cyclone Mini-Con!" Bee yelled as he got up and ran to catch the Mini-Con. "Sideswipe, give me a boost!" Yelled Bee. The red Cybertronian got under a mountain ledge, the Mini-Con ran up the ledge. Bee jumped onto the red Cybertronian's shoulders and as Bee jumped off the red Cybertronian's shoulder, he got higher but didn't catch the Mini-Con. "No! I missed him!" Said Bee frustrated. Bee got back down onto the solid ground. "It's good to see you again, Bumblebee. And I am sorry about the miss catch." Said Blades solemnly. "It's okay, Blades." Said Bee. Blades smiled at his favorite war hero. "Hey, you must be Sideslip." Said Chase as he went over to shake the red Cybertronian's servo. "It's Sideswipe." Said the red Cybertronian whose name is Sideswipe. Sideswipe is holding his left shoulder. "Oh, I am so sorry brother." Said Bee as he noticed Sideswipe holding his shoulder and went over to hug him. "Hey, I want you to be happier." Said Sideswipe. Bee smiled even though Sideswipe wasn't singing that. "You've got a brother?" Asked Boulder. "Adoptive brother." Replied Bee. "When did you adopt him?" Asked Chase. "Actually, Optimus adopted him a year ago." Replied Bee. "It looks like you need an ice-pack for the shoulder." Said Boulder walking over to Sideswipe. Sideswipe nodded as him followed the rescue bots to their HQ.


	2. Random Talking

"Here, you'll be fine probably in a few hours." Said Boulder as he tied an ice-pack onto Sideswipe's shoulder. "Thanks." Sideswipe said as he shook Boulder's servo. "Come, Josephine in my flying machine, going up she goes! Up she goes!" Bee sang very, quietly to himself without the others hearing him. "Bumblebee, you appear to be mumbling, spit it out." Said Chase. Bee shut himself up from singing. "It's okay that you are singing the frigging song." Said Cody laughing. "Watch the language, Cody." Bee warned Cody with crossed arms. "Let's me guess, you were singing. Come, Josephine in my flying machine." Said Dani. Bee looked surprised. "How in the name of Primus did you know." Asked Bee. "Just a hunch." Replied Dani. Heatwave walked up to Bee. "So, how did you two ended up here." Asked Heatwave. "Well..." Said Sideswipe

 **Flashback:**

" **The Groundbridge!" Yelled Bee as the Groundbridge in their scrapyard base came active. The Mini-Con in Bee's servos, scratched Bee and broke free, went into the Bridge. "Come back here!" Yelled Bee as the Mini-Con rolled through the Groundbridge. "Hey, come back!" Yelled Bee as he transformed and drove into the Bridge to catch the Mini-Con. "Hey! You go, I go!" Yelled Sideswipe as he transformed and followed his adoptive brother through the Bridge. The Mini-Con and the brothers, when they came trough the Bridge, landed in the sea. The Mini-Con bounced on the water and reached the land while the brothers had to swim up to the surface. Bee grabbed a hold of the dock and pulled himself out of the water, then he pulled his brother, Sideswipe, up. "Where's RMS Carpathia?" Asked Sideswipe as he grabbed the dock and rested. "** _ **Titanic Movie?**_ **Seriously?" Asked Bee as he smiled at his younger adoptive brother. "Can't I have some** _ **Titanic**_ **fun?" Asked Sideswipe. The brothers laughed at each other. "Hey... No Carpathia, but there is Griffin Rock." Said Bee as he and Sideswipe got onto the docks and walked towards a small town on an island.**

 **Flashback ended.**

"You two watched Titanic?" Chief Burns asked the two Autobots who just explained their journey to the island. "Um... Let's say cried during it." Said Bee. "Well, I find it rather historical." Said Chief Burns. "It's funny with all the swear words that is not suppose to be there." Said Cody. "I find it Heart-warming." Said Dani. "Emotional." Said Graham. "Love story." Said Kade. "And, not to mention Optimus Prime crying through it." Said Sideswipe. Everybody gasped at what Sideswipe said. "What, I cried, Bee cried and Prime cried. It's a decent movie." Said Sideswipe. "Especially when Jack Dawson died. I needed to dry my optics." Said Bee. "Wait, why are we talking about Titanic?" Asked Bee. "Oh, sorry." Apologized Chief Burns. "Okay, but before you start talking about the plan. I want to know your backstory, Sideswipe." Said Blurr. "Well, to start with. My previous family I had a twin named Sunstreaker, he was pretty much me but yellow. They never really liked me at all, so they started torturing me. Until such a time they left me on the street." Said Sideswipe as Blurr listened to everything he said. "I became a pretty strong 110 ager and I've been living on a street for almost 90 years. And one night I was just going into recharge, I heard someone coming, and Bee saw me. I saw him too. Bumblebee was a lieutenant of the Cybertronian law enforcement, I tried to back away from him. Bee held up his stasis chuff and his gun, that made me back away from him even more. Then, surprisingly, Bee took a step back from me and threw the chuff and gun away. Something in Bee made me trust him and that is how we met each other." Said Sideswipe as Blurr gasped in awe. "And 6 years past and I became stronger thanks to Bee, but his cadet Strongarm, I was forced to hack a Spacebridge, come to Earth and getting my aft kicked by 'Cons every single day." Said Sideswipe. "But, story doesn't stop there. Just 3 months ago, I became a part of Bee and Optimus's relationship and I am Optimus's youngest son now and Bee's first brother, but Strongarm threatened me so I drove out of the scrapyard and fought Steeljaw, lost my voice and started beeping for quite a long time." Now everybody is listening to 'Swipes. "And 1 month ago, I got my voice restored on an intense mission to find the Omega-Lock, fought Unicron, restored Unicron's spark and turns out he was Primus and now I'm just the Sideswipe that's telling all of you guys about my past." Said Sideswipe with everyone widen eyed. "Amazing story, especially your voice." Said Blades. "Okay, now let's start with the plan." Said Bee. "Oh right, the plan." Said Sideswipe like a cliché. Bee laughed the entire time he was making up the plan. "May I ask what is so funny?" Asked Chase. "I feel like a cliché." Said Bee holding onto Sideswipe for support. "Your shoulder is all better now. You can take that ice-pack off." Said Boulder as he untired the ice-pack that's on Sideswipe's left shoulder. "Thanks, Boulder." Said Sideswipe.


	3. Rescue bot or Bee's teammate

"The Mini-Con is going wild." Said Sideswipe as he looked at the town's security cameras and seeing the Mini-Con bashing cars and buildings. "Hey Blades, can me and my bro borrow some of your energized weapons?" Asked Bee. "Of course!" Replied Blades as he quickly handed Bee and Sideswipe two of their foam blasters. "All you have to do is say 'Power up and energize.' And the blasted will shoot foam." Explained Blades as Bee and Sideswipe held the foam blasters. "That Mini-Con is out of control!" Yelled Blurr as he saw the Mini-Con rolled through a café on The cams. "All right. Rescue Bots, let's rev up and roll out!" Yelled Bee. Everybody stared at Bee. "Only I can say the rallying cries here." Said Heatwave as he hit Bee on his shoulder. "It took my brother a month to make that up." Said Sideswipe as he laughed. "What do you mean, a month?" Asked Chase. "I, Well. I am really bad at making up rallying cries. Like my first rallying cry is. Let's roll up and roll out." Said Bee as Chase looked at him with disbelief. "Let's roll to the rescue!" Said Heatwave. The rescue bots transformed and drove out of the HQ.

"Come on, he is right there!" Yelled Blurr as he closed in on the Mini-Con. "We are on our way." Said Bumblebee as Sideswipe drove next to him. "What if we can't catch that Mini-Con." Said Sideswipe. "What do you mean?" Asked Bee. "I just had this feeling that I don't belong next to you." Said Sideswipe sadly. "You finally did it!" Said Bee very proud for Sideswipe. "Did what?" Asked Sideswipe. "You bonded with me!" Yelled Bee. "What?" Said Sideswipe super confused. "When you lost your voice, I felt ashamed of myself. I bonded with you there but you didn't with me." Explained Bee. "I felt ashamed that I followed you here." Said Sideswipe. "You think it was your fault that we both ended up here. That is a brother bond." Bee explained. Sideswipe smiled. "Thank you for telling me." Sideswipe said with a confident voice. "Seriously someone come here!" Blurr yelled through his comm. "We are fragging coming!" Yelled Bee as he races through town with his bonded brother. "Hurry up. Man I gonna…" Said Blurr. Blurr wasn't paying attention, he almost crashed into a café. "I got you, kid." Said Sideswipe as he pulled Blurr away from the café just before he crashed into it. "Sideswipe, are you okay?" Asked Bee as he ran over to Sideswipe. "I can't say that I am 100 percent okay." Replied Sideswipe clutching his left side. "It's okay, you just have an unbalanced breathing. Slow down and you will be fine." Said Bee as he examines Sideswipe's condition. "Sorry guys." Said Blurr. "It's okay." Said Sideswipe breathing hard. "Blurr we need to hurry to find that Mini-Con." Said Bee putting his servo on Blurr's shoulder. "Guys, I have found the location of the Mini-Con." Cody called everyone telling them about the good news. "Okay, now we can used the foam blasters." Said Bee as he pulled his foam blaster out. "Power up and energize." Said Bee as his blaster started glowing Energon Blue with his Energon. "Okay, Power up and energize." Said Sideswipe as he got up and powered his blaster. "Bumble-Blurr-Swipe, it's speeding towards your position." Cody told the three transformers in front of the café. "Understood." Said Bee. "There it is." Sideswipe pointed out toward the Mini-Con rolling towards them. "Let's stop the rolling." Said Bee as he blasted foam around the Mini-Con. Sideswipe hit the Mini-Con with a bullseye, stopping it from rolling. The Mini-Con is finished, but the problems are not done yet. "Blurr! Look!" Yelled Boulder as he saw a human speeding his car towards an electrocuted, puddle of water. Blurr quickly pulled out his foam blasted and made a foam bridge for the speeding car to drive over the puddle. "I messed up, didn't I." Said Blurr very disappointed in himself. "Do you have brain rust?" Asked Sideswipe putting his servo on Blurr's shoulder. "Sure you didn't catch the 'Con, but you saved a human." Said Bee. "Quicker than our entire team saving one." Said Sideswipe as he gave Blurr a little hit on his shoulder. "I really do recommend you for our team." Said Bee with a 'I need your approval' look on his face. "You know. I love to be on your team, but I know I can become a better rescue bot first." Said Blurr looking at the brothers. "But I will visit." Said Blurr with a smile. "Oh yeah, when you come. Bring Blades please." Requested Bee. "Sure." Said Bee as Sideswipe picked up the knocked out Mini-Con. "Oh, can we borrow your ground bridge?" Asked Sideswipe.


End file.
